


My Muslim Daughter

by Kaspider



Category: Original Work
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daddy daughter, F/M, Family Drama, Multi, Muslim - Freeform, Muslim daddy, Muslim incest, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10135961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaspider/pseuds/Kaspider
Summary: Sakeenah is an 18 year old ordinary Muslim girl who is into the usual stuff, praying, make up, cooking food. Her daddy decides to buy her a computer for her 18th birthday but something goes wrong and they slip into a forbidden relationship.A Muslim incest story involving many chapters. It goes extreme as the chapters come out.





	1. Pornhub Rules!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I always wanted to write. It is purely a fantasy.

Journal entry by Ijaz: 25/12/2028

She's gone. My daughter is gone and I sit here on my diary, writing, crying. I never wrote a diary in my whole life but my daughter did. She wrote down every single feeling, every adventure of her life and every sexual encounter. She was a true nymphomaniac and I played a big part in raising her to be a whore. But she has left me. She has made her own decisions and gone. I doubt she'll ever come back...back to her daddy...to her papa...to her iggy. I loved her and I still love her. But I cannot do anything except exhale a sigh of regret sitting in my cold dark patio on this damp and windy December day looking out at the evening sky as the sun goes to sleep. I can see the main road from here. There is nobody there. Everyone is having a fabulous time in their homes over their Christmas turkey and I sit alone in my cold house. I cannot be bothered getting up and putting the heater on. The whole house is in darkness. I just want to write. Write and keep writing. Relive those beautiful memories with my daughter. Those beautiful, sexy memories and also the bitter memories too. She left her diaries here. All of her diaries and I spent the last four weeks reading them, sitting in this place, this very special place where she would sit on my lap pretending it's a chair and take my dick in her pussy and slightly bounce on it as she looked out of the window innocently and counted the people she saw walk by. This was our special place I would never forget. After reading those diaries, my love for her increased ten times. And now as I cry for her, I want to also write for her. Only this would make it a fair relationship. I will start from the beginning. It all started 18 years ago...

******

"Sakeenah, Sakeeeeenaaahhh! It's your uncle Rauf on the phone."

Sakeenah could hear her mum scream from her room. She was not going to stop yelling if Sakeenah didn't go and take the phone from her hand. She was just about to apply her lipstick when she decided to just answer her mother. She came out of her room and looked down the stairs. Right at the bottom of the stairs was the phone. That position was probably a strategy by her mother also as she was the big planner in the house. That phone worked 24/7 and her mother controlled it and with it also controlled the whole family. Sakeenah's own family wasn't big. She had a half deaf mother who would only talk on the phone, otherwise she would have a tasbeeh (prayer beads) in hand. On the phone, she was this completely opposite loud mouthed person who loved to talk just about anything. Surprisingly, her ears worked fine while talking on the phone. All the gossip and rumours. She had a bigger family outside of their home. A lot of cousins, uncles and aunties. Her mother was a busy housewife.

Sakeenah had an older brother who was three years older than her. He went to a far away university to study Physics. It's been three years Sakeenah never saw him. He was supposedly going to come today but who knew? Sakeenah didn't think so.

She flew down the stairs as her mother held the phone. "Hello, Uncle Rauf. How are you?...I'm good... Yeah, I'm getting ready. What time you coming around?... It's only 8 in the morning. The party isn't till 2 pm... Yeah, that's fine. Mum made this amazing mince samosas... Yeah, you're gonna love them. I'll see you in the afternoon."

She smacked the phone down. "Half of my life will be spent talking on this phone. Why can't we buy a huge farmhouse and everyone can just live there?"

"This phone is free. Only the line rental charge is £16.99 and even that is going to decrease once you get your present from your Papa."

Sakeenah grinned. "Papa getting me a gift. Is it a mobile? I want a blackberry bold. Please, pleaseee."

Saliha put her hand up. "You'll find out soon when your Papa comes home."

Smiling, Sakeenah took her time walking up the stairs. Her Papa was going to get her the best birthday present ever. She just knew. She loved her Papa. She went back to her room, sat infront of her mirror and put her lipstick on. It was still 8 in the morning but she liked to get ready early. The guests would soon start to arrive and she had to be there. And who was going to make the samosas. Sakeenah. And who was going to look good? Sakeenah. She brushed her silky long black hair which dropped to her waist then gathered them in a bun. Then she put a hijab (scarf) on covering her hair. Only her cute white face shone through the peach coloured hijab which matched with her white and peach dress. The dress she will wear in a while. After samosas.

The next three hours were mixed with the smell of mince and steam and oil. She fully opened the window in the patio so the steam and the aroma would go out. At 11, two guys came with a bouncy castle. They set it up in the back garden. The August sun was shining bright as the two guys erected the bouncy castle and inflated it with an electric pump. "That looks so amazing," she said to herself then quickly her attention was diverted to the samosas in the oil.

It wasn't only the samosas she made. They made rice, roast chicken, chick peas in salad and a lamb curry with some chapattis. All the food was getting prepared by Sakeenah and her mother, Saliha. By 12 pm, Sakeenah looked like she needed fresh make up and her body was sweaty. Thank goodness, she didn't stand here wearing her birthday suit. She could easily take a quick shower and change. It would take just under 45 minutes.

But at five past twelve, her Papa entered the kitchen quietly. Sakeenah turned and looked at him for a second then exploded. "Papaaaa!!! You're here early." She literally ran toward him aiming to smash herself on him but he retreated back then she stopped and looked at the dirty apron she was wearing. "I'm sorry. Did you bring it?"

"Bring what?" Ijaz asked with a smile. He was a handsome man in his late thirties with little grey streaked black hair and a slim body.

"Obviously my present." Sakeenah pouted and turned to tend to her chapati.

"Happy 18th birthday to my lovely daughter. I bought her two presents. She is going to get one today and the other one a day after. They need to order it."

Sakeenah's face glowed as she looked at her father. "What is it?"

"2 pm, darling. I'm starving."

"No, Papa. You have got to wait till 2 pm," Sakeenah said. She was quick to reply back. Very clever and confident girl.

The next hour was spent decorating the dining table with all kinds of foods. Her mother did most of the work as Sakeenah quickly jumped in the shower and showered without soaking her hair. She changed into her peach salwar kameez and put on her peach hijabi with a nice fancy pin. After that, she did a brilliant job of make up on her face. She was good at this. Her best friend Faria was becoming a make up artist and Sakeenah would get tips from her. Faria has her own YouTube channel. Sakeenah wished she had a channel. But even if she did get one, she wouldn't know what to put. She didn't even have a computer to start with. Her mother was too strict. But she hoped to get the BBM on her 18th birthday. She would get it, she was certain.

The guests were pouring in. Five of her uncles arrived with their wives and small kids. Sakeenah could hear them downstairs. She was just ready. She looked in the mirror for one last time, gave some final touches adjusting her hijabi then nodded. Everything was perfect. She went downstairs to see everyone talking with everyone. As she entered, she became the centre of attention and she loved it. It was a strange feeling but she loved being the soul of the party. Her aunties, uncles and cousins wished her one by one. She had a lot of relatives but it was normal for a Pakistani Asian family. They were all close family. The kids were playing in the bouncy castle outside as the food was served. Sakeenah had to herd them inside and give them food. They cheered and sang the happy birthday song. Sakeenah glared at them lovingly then joined them with the song. It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon.

The cake was set outside on a big stand. The guy who set up the bouncy castle stood with a camera in his hand. Sakeenah cut the cake as everyone sang 'happy birthday to you'. The fresh cream cake with pineapples on it was delicious. The uncles ate the most with their full bellies. Ijaz insisted that they should have tea outside in the garden but Sakeenah wanted to see her presents. Her father told her that after tea, the presents will come.

So they had a brilliant session of desi chai (tea) with laughter and biscuits. Sakeenah sat sipping her own tea listening to her aunties gossip. Then the parcel arrived with a horn of a vehicle. Sakeenah ran towards the gate and saw a white van parked in front of their home. A guy was unloading a couple of boxes.

"It's a computer. Oh my God, it's a computer. Oh my God," she turned back and hugged her Papa. "Papa, you're so amazing."

Ijaz hugged her daughter with love and affection. He felt proud to have such a nice and well mannered daughter. "Now you can do your essays on the computer. I'm gonna set it up for you."

It didn't take long for the guests to leave. Sakeenah was the female Flash in washing the dishes and tidying up. She didn't mind. She was the most energetic and productive girl ever. She secretly wished she had super powers. By the time she finished and went up, her Papa had the computer up and running. "Aww, look at the screen. I love it. I wish bhai (brother) would be here to see it." She spoke with a sad innocent face.

"Don't worry, you can talk to him through the computer," Ijaz said.

When Sakeenah understood the meaning behind that, she jumped in surprise, "oh my God, Internet. Mum was saying the truth. The phone rental will be half price."

Ijaz nodded. "Yes. I got you a broadband. I told you one surprise after another."

"Thank you, Papa. You are so sweet." She hugged him again on her tip toes. He was 6 foot 1 compared to her only at 5 foot 6. He kissed her on the hijab on her forehead. "Anything for my beautiful baby."

Sakeenah turned her face to the computer. The screen showed the home screen of Windows XP. "Now what?"

"Now we plug the router and the Internet will be connected."

He did exactly that. The green lights on the router, supplied with the package, started flashing rapidly then became steady. The Internet was connected and Ijaz was just about to touch the mouse, the Internet Explorer opened and a page started loading by itself. Both, only aware of the basics of the computers, watched with interest what was happening. It might be an advertisement, Sakeenah thought as her computing teacher told. But instead, a page from Pornhub opened and a video started playing. A curvy white American girl sat upright facing the camera on top of a muscular man and the man was fucking her pussy from underneath. The moans of the girl were heard through the Creative crystal clear speakers. The girl and the man were outside in a sunny farm on top of a white picnic cloth. Then he grabbed her throat and turned her over on the ground pinning her down then started fucking her violently. Her screams were louder than before as she fought back the muscular man clearly enjoying a session of rough fuck.

Ijaz was shocked. He was frozen as the clip played for ten seconds then he uttered the word 'fuck' and grabbed the mouse in panic making unsuccessful attempts to close the window. The clip was playing as Sakeenah watched it with her mouth wide open. Never in her life had she seen something like that. A man and a woman like that? What the hell were they doing? Sometimes he would see Faria eyeing a man up and down but that was it. Oh my God, just what the hell?

Ijaz managed to lower the speaker and turn the monitor off. He failed to close the browser. It wouldn't let him. He didn't understand what happened. He wasn't the expert in computers. "I... I need to check with the guys." He blurted out then exited the room in a shocked angry state.

Sakeenah's throat was dry as she sat on her bed looking at the black monitor screen. She swallowed dryly then got up and turned the speakers. The woman's moans could be heard.

"Fuck me harder," she said. "I'm gonna cum. Fuck, I'm gonna cum."

Sakeenah pushed the button to turn the monitor on. She was scared she would be caught as the door was ajar. There she was, the naked woman, bathed in the sunlight as the guy kept moving on her. Her legs were spread and her moans stopped, only a look of concentration on her reddened face as she stared at nothing. Her eyes rolled back a little. The man stopped his movements then suddenly the girl screamed going out of control. What was happening to her?

"I'm fuckingggg cummmmiinnggggg!" She kept saying that and Sakeenah did not have a clue what she was saying.

Then the girl smiled at the man as he started his movement again. Their lips met in a kiss. Sakeenah knew this much that a boy and a girl kissed. She had witnessed it numerous times in the school.

"Sakeeeennnaaahhhhh!" Sakeenah's legs gave up as she dropped to her knees. Her mother was calling. She quickly turned the monitor and the speaker off and dashed outside.

"Y... Yes mum." It was like someone had stuff a bag of thorns in her throat. Her voice was just not coming out.

"Bring my purse down. I need to pay these bouncy castle guys."

*************

Ijaz entered the Ali Computing shop with such fury that Ali, standing behind the counter, looked at his dad sitting in the office.

"Where is your dad?" Ijaz roared with anger. His temper was famous among the locals.

Ali swallowed. He exactly knew what was up. "He's here."

Ali's dad came forward, a bulky guy with a farmer's hat on. Ijaz knew Ali's dad for some time. He was a local businessman and well respected. That respect was going to go in the garbage today. "What the hell did you sell me today? That computer...has a video of people having sex and my daughter saw that. What the fuck did you sell me, Riaz?"

Riaz, oblivious to the whole thing, was shocked. "Ermm, Ijaz." The words were stuck.

"What? I was better off buying it from the PC World but I trusted you," Ijaz roared.

Right about then Ali interrupted. He was a young handsome man with a bulky but handsome body. "Uncle, lots of things could have happened. I'll need to have a look."

"Right now. You are going with me right now."

"Go on, son. Go with uncle Ijaz and fix the problem," Ali's dad said.

They drove to Ijaz's with Ali thinking through his plan. Actually the whole plan was working pretty fine. He had planted this little program in the computer that whenever it is connected with the Internet, the pornhub page will open and the video will start to play. Ali was normally a quiet boy but he was naughty. Those quiet-evil type of kids. He had a massive crush on Sakeenah but always was shy to speak to her. This little pornhub video was a gift from him. Of course he acted all innocent with Ijaz.

They reached home and went straight to Sakeenah's room. Sakeenah was standing exactly at the same spot. "Get away from that computer," Ijaz said and Sakeenah shifted away nervously letting Ali get in.

"What is happening, Papa? What is wrong with my computer?" Sakeenah asked. She didn't have a clue what was wrong. She was more worried about her computer than thinking about that video.

Ali knew what he had to do. He got on his knees and plugged the plug. The power went off. He sat there and told them the computer needs to wait for five minutes before he starts it up again.

Just then Sakeenah's mother started calling her. "You go, Papa. I don't wanna leave my computer alone. It's broke." Sakeenah looked like she was about to cry.

"It's not broken. Just needed a reset and once its on, I know how to fix it," Ali said looking up at Sakeenah as Ijaz left to listen to his wife.

"What did you see on the screen?" Ali asked once Sakeenah's dad went out.

"Umm... I don't know. It was a woman and a man and they had no clothes on and they were outside. No clothes on," Sakeenah said with a confused tone.

"You won't see that again. I'm gonna fix it," Ali said. This was a start. He was going on the right path to win her.

Hearing Ijaz's footsteps coming up, Ali ducked under the table to turn the switch on. He had to struggle because of his bulky body. When he took his head out to get up, he smashed his head on Sakeenah's crotch as she was standing just on top of him, curiously looking at the monitor. She didn't think Ali would need that much space to get his fatty body up.

The bump was right at her clit or is. She squealed with pain and fell back on the bed on her back with legs wide.

"Oh fuck, you alright?" Ali asked in panic. This wasn't in the plan. It was a genuine mistake. He was out of breath already from ducking under the table and now he was up and bent over Sakeenah to see if she was OK. His face was directly on top of her clit but not too close either. He was looking at her face which had pained expressions.

All this happened in ten seconds and right at that moment, Ijaz entered on Ali bent over Sakeenah with her about-to-have-an-orgasm face. In reality, it was pain and not pleasure but Ijaz interpretated it that way.

Ijaz froze. All his anger melted away in a second. Something else replaced that anger. He didn't quite understand it. Something good and wrong at the same time. That sight of Ali and Sakeenah turned him on for some reason. Instead of ignoring away that feeling, he welcomed it. They didn't know he was there. He hid behind the door as Ali looked back.

Ali knew Ijaz was coming but he didn't come. He must have forgot something. He looked back at Sakeenah who was frozen, her dark eyes staring at him. "Are you hurt? I'm sorry."

"I'm fine. Get off me," Sakeenah said and Ali managed to stand up with his jeans dropping an inch down showing a bit of his ass. He pulled it up, one of his fat habits.

Ijaz entered the room as if nothing happened. "Working?"

Ali looked at the screen and disconnected the router behind windows started. That video would have been activated if he hadn't done that. "Yes, Uncle. Just five more minutes."

Sakeenah's blood was dried. Her face looked colourless and that really did hurt but it also felt good afterwards. She didn't understand it. She thought about talking to Papa about it but didn't. First things first. Get her computer sorted so she could start writing her essay.

Ijaz was looking through the corner of his eyes towards Sakeenah. He had mixed feelings about this all. Did he really enjoy seeing a boy on top of his daughter? If the answer was yes, then that would be a sick thing to think about. It was ridiculous and inappropriate to think like that.

"It's fixed," Ali said, uninstalling the program and storing it in his USB. But he did something far more dangerous and malicious in return. From the same USB, he put a spyware program which would let him see what is being done or watched on the computer. It was something evil and they could not trace this at all. He plugged in the router to connect the Internet and showed them how it all worked.

"That's good," Ijaz said, satisfied.

"Sometimes these kind of bugs happen. You can install some anti virus to prevent that. I'll send a copy of an anti virus so you could install it."

Sakeenah and Ijaz said thank you to him. Ijaz went to drop him back off.

********

Sakeenah closed the door to her room and locked it. Then she came to the computer and opened Internet Explorer and nothing happened. No video. It was really fixed. She left the computer running and went about doing the chores for the rest of the day. The whole day, her mood was a bit low. Something had happened today which had never happened before. First that video which kept coming back in front of her eyes no matter how much she tried to ignore it and secondly, that accident with Ali. The place wasn't sore but there was something there. Something calling her and she did not get what was it saying. Until the night time.

She took off her hijab after washing her face then brushed her silky black hair. Then she carefully took off her dress. She stood before the mirror in her bra and panties. She had 32 a cups, perky little titties and her petite body was milky white. She took off her bra and panties too. She regularly shaved her pubic hair as Faria said to never have hair under there because it brings bad luck. Sakeenah believed that but the accident wasn't bad luck. She was still feeling the sweetness down there as it called her name. She put her fingers at the spot where Ali had banged his head and a moan escaped her as she shuddered. It beckoned her fingers.

After turning the lights off, she got herself in the cold sheets. They were cold but welcoming. Very different. She loved how the sheets rubbed against her entire body. It sent unexplained shivers up her spine then her finger went down once again and the same feeling. There was a patch of wetness there on her private part.

Her throat was dry and eyes shut as she played with the wetness under the bedside lamp. She had pulled the sheets off and lay there on her back with her knees open and her fingers on her wet patch. She wanted to see the wetness. She withdrew her fingers a bit and the saliva like liquid clung to her fingers and her private part.

"Ahh," she moaned as the sweet beckoning pain shot up again. It was intense this time. So intense, it threw her overboard and she became nervous. She became scared. She looked around and felt someone was there watching her. The very darkness of the room scared her. She heard someone walking outside of her room. It must be Papa going to the bathroom. The floor boards of the house talked when someone walks on them. It was an old house.

Sakeenah, scared and panicked, at the rebellious thoughts in her mind, got up from the bed and picked her white panties from the floor and put them on. Her fingers were dry but sticky. What was happening to her? It was Ali who hit her hard on her private parts and she never told anyone about it. What if it was something serious the doctor ought to know? This scared her more and she opened her bedroom door oblivious to the fact she had nothing on but white panties. A right turn would take her outside in the hall. The stairs were immediately to the right and the bathroom door was to the left, directly in front of the stairs. The light of the bathroom was on. It was Papa, she knew for certain. Her mum never gets up during the night. The hall was in pitch darkness except from the yellow light coming from the bottom slit of the bathroom door.

Sakeenah stood right in front of the bathroom door, shivering with nervousness and God knew what other feelings. Someone in her mind was yelling at her to touch her fingers there again on her private parts. Just to check it, she pulled her panties down to her thighs and touched herself slightly. The wetness had increased and she could feel it smear all over her thighs due to her wet panties. It was worst than before. She had to go see a doctor.

Her trembling hand raised and touched the cold knob of the door. She turned it and pushed it. It opened slowly all the way and her father was still on the toilet right in front of her with his elbow on his knee and face in his hand, looking down. He sensed the door open and looked up to see his daughter standing there, shaking like a leaf. Her white panties were down to her knees and her hand was up, her fingers wet and glistening.

"P... Pa... Papa," she spoke in a small voice.

"Come inside, Sakeenah," Ijaz said. The last thing he wanted was Saliha to see her daughter like this. Sakeenah stepped in and Ijaz pushed the door close behind her.

"What is wrong, Sakeenah?" he asked, keeping his calm and composure. Obviously he was shocked but also he was expecting that, especially after they witnessed that dirty video, then Ali half on top of her.

"Papa, I'm not bleeding anymore. This... this is something else. I don't understand what is happening to me," she said showing her fingers to him.

"Nothing is wrong with you, sweetheart. You're going to be alright. What is your mind telling you?"

"My mind tells me to take my fingers and t... touch myself in my private parts." She spoke slowly and softly looking at him.

Ijaz spoke with the same tone and level. "Listen to your mind. Do what it says. Don't try to resist it. It's going to be difficult if you try to resist that inner voice."

"I should touch myself?" Sakeenah asked.

"Yes, you should and I'm going to show you how this time." He was burning hot and horny. He had his dick in the toilet and it was hard and erect wanting to get out. This was so wrong but if he didn't correct his own daughter then she'd go outside and fall in the hands of wrong people. "Stand facing the mirror with your feet apart."

He made her turn so her side was facing him while her front body faced the wall with a mirror on it. He told her to put her feet hips apart. When she did, he placed a hand on her hip bone. Her flesh was burning lava as his other hand's finger went straight in her tight wet pussy. Immediately she gasped but he quietened her down. "Try not to make much noise."

Even if she did make noise, it was OK. Saliha had never in her life got up during the night and as for hearing, she was half deaf anyway. Ijaz had two fingers in her pussy barely fitting them in. She was incredibly wet. She was horny but she didn't know this feeling.

"Papa..."

"Always listen..." He started to work his fingers in and out slowly then a bit fast, his other hand still on her hip pretending to hold her. She was still standing on her feet, now starting to moan looking down.

"S...stop it, Papa," she cried as he fingered her pussy with his index and middle finger. "S...stop it, please."

But Ijaz knew if he stopped now, Sakeenah would never have a healthy sexual life ever again because her first time experience would have been devastating. He intended to go all the way. So when she started to moan he stuck his fingers up and started to shake them violently.

He grit his teeth as he shook up her pussy. "Listen to your mind."

Hearing that, Sakeenah howled and her body went down to a squat position. Ijaz still had his fingers there, only he had to reach out more but the advantage was that this position opened her lips more so he could reach deep within her pussy. He kept shaking her pussy violently and she kept moaning loudly.

"Yes. You're nearly there. I can feel it."

Sakeenah felt like a thousand watts of electricity went through her entire body. Her heart rate was high and she could see stars in front of her eyes. She couldn't hear her father talking, the only thing she could hear was that voice which was telling her to let go. Let go. And she did.

She screamed as a fountain of liquid erupted and spilled on the bathroom tiles. Ijaz, taken aback from this, kept shaking her pussy till she squirted every single drop on the floor. Finally he let go and Sakeenah couldn't control herself and collapsed on her butt. Her face was facing up to the ceiling as she stared at nothing. Ijaz quickly got up, pulled his pyjama up and picked Sakeenah up. He walked her to her room and put her in the bed.

She looked at him with half closed eyes. "Papa."

"Go to sleep, baby. I love you." He kissed her forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakeenah had a high temperature the next morning she woke up. Her head was heavy like someone had put so much weight on it and her whole body was burning, dancing in fire. She felt somewhat nauseated. Sunlight was peeking through the closed curtains. God, she needed to make the breakfast for Mama and Pa.... Her brain stopped the thought right there as she stared at the ceiling, her eyes wide open. She remembered every single detail of last night. How her Papa put his fingers in her private part and how she felt the voice inside her calling her to let go. She felt the sweetness within herself as she experienced something remarkable. It made her whole body weak but Papa carried her to her room. She loved him. Without him, she would be lost. She genuinely thought that he helped her through it. He was her guide.

She pulled the sheets off with an aching head which made her wince. She was still in those white panties she wore last night. She tried to get up but couldn't. Her whole body ached with temperature. She was burning hot. She moaned with pain. This was no good. She was to make her parents breakfast. She wondered if they'll come and see her in her room. They might blame her being on the computer all night. In truth, she never even touched the computer. She knew Mama will come surely. She wasn't sure about Papa. Maybe he'll come and see her. She could not meet his eyes if he came. She just could not. Whatever happened last night was correct but something in it was wrong too. That's how her innocent mind perceived it.

She heard a knock on her door followed by her Mama's voice. "Sakeenah."

"Come in..." Her voice was cracked and hoarse. "Come in." She said it clearly and loudly so that Mama could hear it. The door opened and Mama walked in. Behind her was Sakeenah's Papa. His face was down staring at the carpet.

"Aww, what is wrong, sweetie?" Mama inquired as she sat beside her. "You're burning."

"I don't know. I just woke up like this. I'm sure it'll pass." Sakeenah smiled trying to show a brave face.

"Well, take a day off from college and relax. I'll get some tablets for your fever."

Her mother sat there for a few minutes talking to her not noticing the eerie silence between the father and the daughter. Then she left telling Sakeenah to stay in the bed all day.

Ijaz looked at Sakeenah and they both stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. Sakeenah, in particular, felt hot and burning as her Papa looked at her. What he did to her last night was out of this world. At the tender age of 18, she thought she knew everything about the world and her body but never in her wildest dreams had she thought that something like this would occur. Suddenly she felt a tingling sensation down between her legs again. Her dry lips opened as she stared at her Papa and she uttered a silent unnoticeable moan. She wanted him to touch her again but his impenetrable silence made her fearful. Why was he so silent? Did he not like what he did to her last night? Her mind was going through millions of questions and it pained her whole body to think.

"Pa...pa..." her lips moved. She sounded like a scared lamb trapped somewhere outside alone in the dark. "Papa, make this pain go away. I'm burning up. Medicine isn't going to work on me."

Papa stretched the silence for a while then finally he spoke. "Sakeenah, what happened last night will stay in between me and you. Nobody else needs to know. Whatever happened last night was wrong. It is not going to happen again."

Sakeenah was utterly shocked and wide eyed. This was not what she expected. She sat upright in her bed with her back rested on the headboard. Her blanket was up to her chest, covering her small breasts. She was wearing her t-shirt but she covered her bosom unconsciously anyway because of the hijabic tradition. Her legs were naked and she was wearing the same white panties as last night. Papa must have pulled them up when he carried her to the bed. She didn't remember.

"But...it made me feel good and you said go with whatever makes you feel happy," Sakeenah said.

Sakeenah saw Papa glare at her, anger on his face. "You are not going to talk about it and that's it!" He had to be strict about it.

Sakeenah flinched. He had never raised his voice to her. Her mother did several times but her father never shouted at her. Not like this. She pulled the blanket up to her neck and slouched down.

"I need sleep," she muttered.

Papa just looked at her with stern eyes. Then he turned and left the room. That didn't go well, Sakeenah thought. He shouted at her. He didn't want to talk about it. Another million questions were added in her brain as she tried to hold her tears back but it was difficult. The sensation was still there between her legs, desperate and calling for her to touch but all she could think about right now was Papa. The more she thought about it, the more she was aching to cry. Then her flood gates opened and she covered her head with her duvet and cried till her eyes hurt.

******

Ijaz was having a hard time focusing on his daily activities. He ran a chain of retail shops with his brothers in the city. He was a well respected and renowned business man. His job was to look after the shops and do the important paperwork. Today he had a meeting with his lawyer and for that he needed to prepare his paperwork. His desk at work was full of papers and he was having a difficult time organising things.

He exhaled a breath and shifted his weight back on the chair looking up at the ceiling. He saw black spots dance in front of his eyes. It was stress and anxiety. He knew it. He had a troubled daughter burning in fever at home and here he was, fucking with the paperwork which is not even important. He admitted to himself that the meeting with the lawyer was originally going to be attended by one of his staff member but he decided to attend himself. And it was because he wanted to pre occupy himself with things. And spend as much time away from your daughter as possible, a voice said within him. A voice he was trying to ignore.

He got up and put all of his paperwork in a carrier bag and called to the front of the shop. "Sameer, lawyer meeting at 1. Papers are in the bag. I'm leaving."

He hung the phone up, got up and left his work from the back. He sat in his BMW and got his phone out. He opened the search engine and stared at it for a long time thinking about what to type. He wasn't sure what he wanted to search. Then he typed 'losing virginity' in the search and pressed enter. He looked through the results and found an article posted by a woman asking for advice on how to talk to her daughter about losing virginity. Her daughter wanted to lose virginity to boyfriend and she wasn't sure how to communicate it with her. Ijaz read through the article and comments. Then he read another blog titled '8 things you should know before touching a virgin'. That was interesting. It wasn't like he was a teenager. He was a grown man, capable of having sex and knew the inside out about it all. Something struck his mind. Why the hell was he searching about virginity when it had nothing to do with her being a virgin. He knew she was a virgin and after last night she had a fever. He didn't understand that.

He searched for 'virgin's fever' and looked through the results. He found some interesting facts. Apparently she was experiencing a rise in hormones which resulted in a fever. Girls usually experience it when they have their first period too. Ijaz was relieved to find out that this was just a phase and it will pass. This took a lot of burden from his shoulders. He went home with more confidence than earlier.

*****

Sakeenah was in bed all that day, burning with fever. The curtains were closed, the blanket was on her and the room was dark. She didn't want to think about anything. Especially her father. She hated him so much right now. The sight of the computer reminded her of him and she wanted that computer out. Her mother came to see her regularly throughout the day. Later at night, she was forced by her mother to get up and have dinner.

Sakeenah got up with a moan at 7pm after staying in bed all day. Her body was stiff as a log as she tried to stretch herself. Her head hurt and she smelled of sweat and fever. It was horrible. She put her pyjamas on as the only thing she was wearing was the t shirt and panties. She put her hair in a bun on top of her head and went in the bathroom, taking her time. The same bathroom where her father helped her feel good. Oh, it felt good, now that she thought about it. She wanted to touch herself again but was confused about Papa's reaction. The fever would pass surely but did that mean her Papa won't speak to her again after too?

She washed her face with warm water wishing the thoughts would just go away with the water down the drain. But they didn't. The more she tried not to think, the more the thoughts came to her. She went downstairs to eat dinner. Her mother and Papa was there too. He had a small satisfying smile on his face.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" he asked with a strange cheerful tone or atleast she thought he did.

Sakeenah eyed him suspiciously. "I'm fine."

"Have something to eat and stretch out in the garden if you want," her mother said, oblivious to the whole thing between father and daughter.

Sakeenah didn't talk much during the dinner. She didn't eat much either. Her father tried to talk to her a couple of time but she didn't really listen to him so he went quiet. If he really wanted to speak to her then they must speak in private. Sakeenah didn't trust telling any of her stuff to her mother. Her mother was like the central news hub of gossip and grapevine and Sakeenah hated that. She trusted her father and would speak to him alone about her problems. Secretly, she hoped he'll visit her in private so she could tell what she felt like.

Except he didn't come for another five days.

*****

Those five days were the worst days in Sakeenah's life. By day three her temperature was lowered down with a slight headache. But the ache in between her legs remained there and it grew stronger everytime she thought about it. She never touched herself there. She didn't know what to do. She thought it was only for peeing and periods and that's it. This sweet beckoning sensation was alien to her. She had a shower and prepared the dinner for Papa and Mama that night. She made nice round beef kebabs for dinner which she knew her Papa loved. No matter how much he didn't want to talk to her, she loved him and will never stop loving him. She didn't know what to feel other than love.

Papa ate the kebabs happily and tried talking to her in front of her mother but again, like every night, Sakeenah half listened and half ignored him. Why couldn't he come and talk to her alone? But he didn't come alone and that bugged Sakeenah. That made her moody. Every night she tossed and turned and waited for her Papa to go to the toilet alone so she could go and talk to him but he made sure that he never met her alone. She didn't know if he was doing it on purpose.

On the fifth day, Sakeenah decided to go to the town alone. She wanted a couple of lipsticks and some creams from Boots. Having her hijab and sunglasses on, she got all set for a bit of shopping. Shopping was like meditation to her. She loved meeting and seeing new people. She was fond of public places for some reason. She wanted to become a consultant when she grew back. That's what she always thought anyway.

She did her shopping at the town centre and walked to one of the shops Papa owned within the city centre. She walked in and went straight down the stairs to the office. It was empty. Her prediction was wrong. Papa wasn't there. She went outside through the back door and saw his car parked. He was ready to leave. Sakeenah waved a hand to stop him and walked over to the driver's side as he slid his window down.

"I need to talk to you," Sakeenah said.

Papa looked nervous. "Talk? I thought we had all the chance of talking."

"Alone," Sakeenah said firmly. "I need...needed to talk to you alone." She took a step back to let him out. He waited for a few seconds and got out of the car. They went back inside the office.

The office wasn't very large. The office table covered the whole wall. It had all the paperwork on it, the computer and CCTV showing every corner of the shop. From here, he could access all the other shop's cameras too.

Sakeenah shut the door as she turned to look at Papa. He had taken a seat and looked like he was going to break a sweat.

"What is wrong with you, Papa? It was me who had the fever, not you."

Papa looked dumb founded as he stared up at his daughter. "Whatever happened..."

Sakeenah cut him off. "Whatever happened, it happened. You helped me out. And I'm thankful for that. Honestly, I didn't know how to cope with such feelings. Mama talked me through my first period and you helped me through my first... What is it called?"

"I don't know what it's called," he said, stealing glances.

"Whatever it is, it's not over yet. I still feel something in there. I thought it would go away after five days like my periods but it didn't. The strange thing is that at night the feeling is strong. It's like as if...someone is speaking inside of me, telling me to touch myself there. Am I...allowed to touch myself, Papa?"

Papa hesitated before answering. "Yes. You're allowed to touch yourself. Just like I did. If you do the same, you'll be OK."

"I'm scared. I'm scared I'll do something wrong. I want you to help me. Touch me and make this voice inside my head go away. Please, Papa."

"Sakeenah! I already told you that we will not talk about this ever again. You go home and touch yourself all you want. I'm sure you'll be able to figure it out. You're a smart girl."

Sakeenah looked down at her Papa. "Papa, I love you. Thank you." She leaned down, gave him a kiss on the cheek and then hugged him. "You're the best father in the world."

******

Ijaz was left surrounded in her scent when she left the office. Her lips on his rugged cheek, her chest on his chest, pressing, sent a strange sensation down to his cock, awakening it. He sat there fantasizing about his daughter's kiss and touch and it was turning him on. Wasn't it strange?

He went home with semi hard-on that evening. Sakeenah wore her white pyjamas and a peach coloured shirt with a small ginger cat printed on the front. She was delighted to see the sight of him.

"I'm making vegetable curry. Dinner will be served in fifteen minutes," she cheered on.

His wife, Saliha, was on the phone as usual. Ijaz nudged her with an elbow telling her to hurry up with the conversations as dinner is going to be served soon. He went up and got changed, washed his face and hands then came down. Saliha was still on the phone. The lovely smell of food enveloped the living room as Sakeenah prepared the table. She gave him a wide innocent smile as he entered the living room.

Watching her hips and ass in the white pyjamas made his heart race faster. Her peach coloured shirt was also very suggestive. Or at least to him it looked suggestive. He still couldn't forget the kiss from earlier on in the day. Even though the kiss was non sexual. He sat on the table watching his daughter bring the food back and forth. When she turned to go back to the kitchen, he especially took a good look at her ass. There was ass meat on her, despite her small frame. He was an ass-man anyway. His hand went to his hard crotch under the table and he rubbed it as Sakeenah brought a jug of water. At the same time, her mother entered too.

The dinner was delicious. They talked with each other. Sakeenah was very cheerful, her usual self. Ijaz made sure to give her proper attention back this time. After all, she was his daughter and she deserved all the right to be happy. After dinner, they had tea. Sakeenah took a couple of tablets with it then she went to her bedroom saying her good nights.

Ijaz watched some TV then went to his bed. Saliha usually went to bed at the same time every night and did not get up during the night. All these years of marriage, Ijaz never saw her waking up during the night. And they never had sex for years also. Saliha was like a fat chubby wife who had lost all her sex drive. Meanwhile on the other hand, Ijaz's sex drive had been re kindled after the incident in the bathroom involving Sakeenah. Now even the thought of imagining Sakeenah in his mind turned his cock rock hard. And this was what was making him sleepless, especially tonight.

It had been two hours of tossing and turning and listening to Saliha snore loudly. Ijaz had ear buds in his ears as usual but still the snores were too loud. His mind kept going back to his daughter. His cock was hard and he was sweaty wearing only his boxers under the duvet. It was wrong. It was forbidden. Something somewhere in his mind told him. But that something also had taken a pack of condom out from his drawer earlier on. He always kept some condoms in his drawer. The condom was in his hand, clutched as he fought with his self. He was sure if he went in there, Sakeenah would accept him with open arms and he would just flow with the waves of forbidden lust.

The problem was that she was already wanting him to help her out. She didn't know what kind of help was needed. She was an innocent soul, bless her. So even a stranger can take advantage of her by telling her 'normal' things. Except those things would be far from normal. Sakeenah didn't know the right from wrong. She knew to cover herself but why do women cover themselves? She had no clue. She was as innocent as a flower.

Ijaz spent an hour thinking about the possibilities, options and ways to help his lovely little daughter out but every option went to the same route. He knew this much, that if he didn't take control of the situation right now, some outsider will take advantage of it. Thinking about it like this made him get up from the bed. The time must be around 1 am when Ijaz crept out of his bedroom wearing only his boxers. In his hand was one blue 'extra safe' condom he had taken out from his drawer unconsciously earlier on. He went out of his room, in the dark hallway, past the bathroom then turned left to stand in front of Sakeenah's bedroom. The door was closed. He twisted the door knob slightly and opened it. The room was dipped in darkness and cold. A cold breeze hit his face making him realise that the window was open and the curtains were half open. Only a fraction of the orange street light was shining inside the room. Sakeenah was under the duvet and everything was calm. She seemed to be sleeping from where Ijaz could see her.

Once satisfied, he advanced towards his daughter to the edge of the bed. His eyes followed the duvet to her face and he was shocked to see that she was staring up at him. The first thought that came in Ijaz's mind was that she was going to scream and interrogate him. Why did he come here? Get the hell out. Have you no shame, Papa?

But she didn't. Instead, a small voice came from her mouth, half pleading, half crying. "Papa. Help me. I can't sleep."

********

Sakeenah came to her bedroom at around 9 am. She didn't eat much at dinner. Just a small nibble. Most of her time was spent looking at her Papa eating and smiling. It was good to watch him smile again. There wasn't anything in this world that she wanted more than to see him smile. His life should be worry free.

Smiling to herself, she sat in front of the table looking at her round face. She took extra care looking after her skin. It was the influence of hanging out with Faria, her best friend. Faria was the spoilt daughter of a rich millionaire. She had her own house, cars, butlers, swimming pools, spas and parties. It was shocking how anyone could spend so much money like that. Even though Papa had a series of shops on his name but he didn't show his money like Faria's Papa. Sakeenah wasn't sure if Papa was right or Faria. All she knew was she would love to have a spa and a swimming pool in her back garden.

She was checking her face and chest for spots and pimples as well as day dreaming. Her peach coloured shirt was off, revealing a white bra covering her B peach sized breasts. She applied the new night cream she bought today from Boots. After that, she brushed her long black brownish hair and put her shirt back on. She went in her bed feeling the cold sheets and pillow. It was so good.

She took her Blackberry out and opened BBM. The only person she had added was Faria and she was seldom on her phone. She had nobody to talk to. She looked at her email empty list of BBM and sighed. Putting the phone on the side table, she turned the lights off and closed her eyes to go to sleep.

After an hour of turning around and trying to go to sleep, she just couldn't go to sleep. She hated coming to bed at night. As soon as she entered her duvet, something in her mind comes forward and starts to open these unopened doors which she thought never existed. There was literally a voice telling her to do stuff. The sweet beckoning from her core had receded but this voice grew stronger and stronger until she couldn't take it anymore. Suddenly she felt hot then panic crept in. She got up, opening the curtain and the window a little bit. It must be a good couple of hours in when she heard her door open. She knew from the floor creaks that Papa was up to go to the bathroom like every night but he didn't go to the bathroom this time. He came to her door.

Sakeenah was still as a bee collecting nectar as Papa walked in very slowly, trying not to disturb the old floor boards. Her eyes were open, fixed on him as his silhouette became visible. Papa was bare chested. The only thing he had on was his underwear. This shocked her more and her panic increased but she kept everything in her. Why was she panicking at the sight of her father? It was only her Papa. He helped her the other night, he would help her tonight too. This calmed her down as her heart began to race.

Thump thump thump

Then he came closer and saw she was looking at him. She was helpless, hopeless and clueless. She was ready to erupt in tears of panic and joy. She managed to squeeze a small voice out. "Papa. Help me. I can't sleep."

Ijaz dipped down to look at her daughter's distressed face. There was genuine plea for help in her eyes. He just could not let that go and walk away. He put a hand on her delicate cheek. "I'm here, baby girl. Don't you worry now."

Sakeenah was relieved to see her Papa's face. A smile came on her face as she looked up at his lovely face. "Will you help me?"

Ijaz smiled. "Of course I would." Then slowly he slid the duvet off her. She was wearing full night clothes tonight. He remembered putting her in the bed with only her panties on the other night. He peeled her pyjamas off with her offering help by lifting her hips a bit. He could hear the racing heart beat of her from between her legs as he bared her from hips down. Her chest was heaving as she looked at him with wide eyes.

Ijaz sat between her legs looking at her white panties hiding her treasure. It was the same panties as the other night, he was sure. Though the room was in darkness, there was streetlight coming from outside which was helping him see her. Or he could just ask her to turn the bedside lamp on. It was better to have it on. He wanted to see her daughter's pussy properly and admire it for the first time. He was surrendered completely by lust now. "Turn the lamp on a little bit sweetie."

Once the lamp was on, he didn't waste time peeling her panties off to her small feet then completely off. He looked at her pussy. It was shaven without a single hair. The skin colour matched with her overall colour giving it a good white brownish complexion. Her lips were beautifully balanced and seemed to be tight, hugging each other. Her clit was swollen just a little bit and her pussy was damp overall.

He parted her pussy lips slowly with his fingers, making her jump a little bit and muttering a very low 'papa'. But he didn't really insert his finger in her fully. This was not what he was here for. He was here for something else.

Sakeenah watched Ijaz take his boxers off revealing his long cock. It was a massively long cock with a rather big mushroom cupped head. Ijaz was huge sitting at around 8 inches. He looked at her small slit then at the pack of condom in his hand. He wanted to take her virginity. He wanted to feel her skin on his. He didn't want a barrier. He was fucking her daughter, a pure and virgin daughter, not some whore from a random nightclub. He chucked the condom away and lubed his cock with his her dampness he collected from earlier.

He came on his hands directly on top of Sakeenah's face. "Papa is going to put his thing in yours. This will help my baby girl all the way. It's going to hurt a little. I want you to not scream and hug my back. I will go very slow. You're my brave girl, aren't you?"

Sakeenah gave a small cutie nod. "I love to hug you, Papa."

Ijaz couldn't help but smile and feel love and affection for this innocent soul. He truly loved her daughter. He came down to press his weight a little bit on her as his hips met her. He found her opening with his massive cock head and pressed it in opening her little pussy. Sakeenah's breath vanished as she hugged her Papa with full force. Ijaz wasn't going to torment her. He kept going slowly and felt her hymen break which came out as a squeal from her lips. "Shhhh, it's OK. It's over. Just a little pain and everything will be OK."

Sakeenah couldn't believe what her Papa was doing. Her legs were spread, her arms around his massive back while he had opened her private part with the help of his private part. She felt pain excruciating through her body as she dug her nails in her back. "Papa." This was all she managed to say then he went further inside her.

When he said it'll be over, she was expecting him to pull out and maybe use his fingers but he didn't do that. He started to push his hips on her. She felt his huge thing travelling all the way inside her until it hit a wall. Suddenly that sensation between her legs was back. She felt a tingling kind of sensation right where Papa was hitting her against the wall. Her core tightened as she breathed. The sensation was slowly growing and somehow it felt good.

"Papa, c...can you make it go faster?" she whispered in his ear, barely keeping up with the all kinds of sensations she was experiencing. Her chest was pressed under his and it was heaving, her heart trying to break free. It was all too much for her and she was asking for more. Then Papa started to move himself more faster inside her. He wasn't hitting her against the wall but rather grinding himself against it. Whatever it was, Sakeenah felt a hot sensation building within and it was increasing by Papa's grinding in herself.

It came to the point when she started to moan while digging her nails in her back. "AHHHH, PAPA."

"Remember what I told you the first night, baby girl. Don't hold anything. Let it go."

She heard his whispers and truly let it go. The sensation drove her mad as Papa grind himself in her. The heat increased and something erupted inside her, sending a strange wave of pleasure across her body. Her body shook under her father as she experienced this unknown pleasure. Her heart raced and her throat dried as she moaned.

"Oh my God. Papa, please stop. Stop. Ahhhhh," she squealed but Papa didn't stop. Part of her didn't want him to stop. His grinding increased as he moaned too and she felt something flooding inside her. It was strange too. Everything tonight was strange. Sakeenah kept getting surprised even at this age.

Ijaz took his cock out after he came inside her pussy. He was holding his cum when she told him to go faster. He knew his lovely girl was having an orgasm. It was a different kind of orgasm than she had experienced the other night in the bathroom. This time she obeyed him when he told her to let go and she did let go. Right about then, Ijaz had difficulty holding his own cum against her womb. Once she had her orgasm then a little bit of grinding did the job and he came fully inside her pussy.

He examined her pussy. There was very little blood around it. Even the sheet wasn't that bloody. Just a few spots of red here and there. He had definitely broken her hymen though. A small bit of cum oozed out of her pussy and travelled down. Seeing that trail of cum dawned on him that he had just came inside his daughter's pussy.

She lay with her shirt on looking at him, her legs still spread. "You were lovely. I didn't expect you to behave like this."

"Papa, what happened? The people in the video on the computer were doing the same thing, weren't they? Only outdoor."

Ijaz knew this curious question was coming. "Yes, in a way it is the same thing. We'll talk about that but first I want you to go and use the bathroom while I change your sheet. You've got to wash this alone. And listen, don't ever let your mother know what we just did. Go to the toilet then we'll talk in detail. Also give me a new bedsheet to put on."

Sakeenah nodded, seemed to listen to every word he was saying. She pointed at the cupboard telling him there should be a new bedsheet there then she got up and went to the toilet. Ijaz put his boxers on and stripped her bedsheet right off. He took new sheets from her cupboard and put them on her bed. He sat on the bed and glanced around her room. The pack of sealed condom was sitting on the floor with her panties. He grabbed both of them.

He took her white panties in both hands and looked at them. Never in a thousand years he thought of fucking his own daughter. The thought of it disturbed him but now it was over. He had already fucked her and now he was sitting on her bed holding her panties.

He looked at her panties. He felt the fabric. It felt like it's been used a lot. This has got to be her favourite panties. Slowly he brought them up to his face and breathed the scent in. He was sniffing his daughter's panties in her own room after fucking her and cumming in her. Things had turned around fast for them.

He still had her panties in his face when the door opened and Sakeenah walked in.


	3. Chapter 3

Ijaz sat in his office searching for birth control pills. He should have organised this before but he didn't know the events were going to go that fast. Sakeenah didn't have any pills and last night he had ejaculated inside her pussy. He was a bit in a panic situation. Then he came across the morning after pill. After researching on it for a bit, he headed off to the pharmacy where he could purchase this. He was a bit reluctant and embarrassed to ask for this pill from the young woman standing at the register. She was about Sakeenah's age with pale skin and red hair. She smiled at him as he approached her. Then he asked for the pill. She didn't give a sour expression or anything. Ijaz was relieved. 

He brought the pill home, looked at Saliha, his wife, who was cutting aubergine in the kitchen. He went upstairs quietly to Sakeenah's room. She was still in her pyjamas, her hair down, sitting on the computer doing some work. 

"Look what I bought you, Sakeenah." 

Sakeenah was cheerful to see Papa. She revolved in her chair to face him. She wore a winnie the pooh t shirt and her flat belly was showing a little bit. Her hair was a mess and it looked like she hadn't been to the toilet to brush and wash her face. She was relaxed as she smiled. "What did you bring, Papa?" 

"A pill. You have to take this just in case something happens."

"Just in case I get pregnant," Sakeenah said with a smile. She was feeling good and confident this morning. Papa Ijaz looked at her with a perplexed expression. 

"Oh, Papa. You have no idea how happy I am. Last night was the best night ever. I wrote all about it in my diary as soon as I woke up this morning. I will take that pill. I'll do anything you say, Papa." Her voice was beaming and cheerful. 

This was new to Ijaz. He wasn't expecting this good of a mood. She seemed to really like what happened last night and also was submitting herself to him. This opened a lot of doors for Ijaz. Before he ventured off to his fantasy land with his daughter, he handed her the pill which she took with a glass of water. 

"How's the computer going?" he asked. 

"It's good. I've taken up computing in school and they are teaching us stuff. We have Internet there but limited. We can't see what we saw here the other day," Sakeenah said, looking at the screen. She wanted to bring this up as this was the only thing that bugged her. 

Ijaz shifted uncomfortably. He didn't know how to respond to this comment. Then she turned and looked up at him putting her soft, slender hand on his jacket. "Papa, do people do that in front of camera? What we did?" 

Oh, the question was so innocent. Ijaz's baby girl still had a lot to learn. Ijaz nodded. "Yes, they do it for money. For them, sex is all about money. And some also like the fact that they are famous."

"Famous," Sakeenah said in a thoughtful voice. Ijaz cleared his throat hoping to cut off her thought train. "But remember you're not to tell what happened between us to anybody. It is a secret that must be kept."

She nodded. It seemed she was able to understand what was at stake here. She was intelligent enough even though she didn't know the full dynamics of sex. 

Ijaz leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "I love you, baby. Study hard now." He was content that Sakeenah couldn't be able to view porn on her computer because he had it blocked. It happened once, and it won't happen again. He didn't want Sakeenah to waste time and get addicted to porn. 

******

Sakeenah sighed when her Papa left. Silently she got up and tiptoed to her door and locked it. Then she looked back at her computer. A word document was open giving the impression that she was studying. She sat on her computer chair and maximised the web page that had automatically opened this morning when she sat to study. This time the video was somewhere different but it was still a young girl and a man. They were in some kind of a large bedroom. The girl was on her knees and elbows, and the man was having sex with her from the back. His cock was going in and out of her pussy. Sakeenah watched this five minute clip over and over again. Her throat was dry but her eyes were glued on the girl's face. She was enjoying it like Sakeenah was enjoying last night. When Papa was on top of her, she was just like this girl. She wanted all of him inside her. All the way in. Even from the back, like this man was doing. She wondered if changing positions would feel anything different.

Then another page opened by itself and another video. Now it was the same petite girl, sitting on her chair in front of the camera, all naked. Her legs were spread and her private part was revealing. She had a small lipstick kind of thing in her hand which she was using on her pussy. Then sometimes she would start to use her fingers, in and out while she moaned. Sakeenah found this video hotter than the previous one. Maybe she could do the same. Glancing back at the door, she took off her pj's and Winnie the Pooh shirt and threw them on the floor. She sat naked on her leather chair and spread her slender legs like the girl in the video. She put her feet on the desk for support as she slid her ass forward right on the edge of the chair. She didn’t have the lipstick thing the girl was holding in her hand but she did see her using her fingers so Sakeenah used her own fingers to touch her pussy. It was almost hairless as she took care of herself. It was one of the things her best friend Faria had said that always make sure you are groomed well and proper. Sakeenah knew how to take care of her looks as she was very much interested in becoming a makeup artist. It was her dream to start an online video channel and put makeup tutorials on them. It was one of the big reasons she got her Papa to get her a PC. 

A sensation was growing inside her as she touched herself. She felt herself becoming wet and sticky. She didn't mind this at all. It was making her feel good and these days she was going for anything that would make her feel good. Her Papa had sex with her last night on her own bed and it felt good. Then he walked in this morning with a pill. It made her feel special that her Papa took care of her, and she liked it. And now this was making her feel so good. Watching the girl in the video playing with herself was making Sakeenah hot. She squirmed as she lifted two of her fingers to have a look at it. They were stuck together with her juice, a kind of slimy and sticky texture. Was this the same stuff Papa was entering in last night? She smiled at the thought.

Just then a window popped up on the computer in front of the video which made Sakeenah put her legs down and lean forward. It was strange. Notepad had just opened by itself and resizing itself then adjusting to the top corner. Then words started to appear in the box.

‘Why don’t you taste yourself?’ was what the message said. Sakeenah did not have a clue what was happening. From what she had learned from the Computing class, something like this was dangerous. It meant someone was controlling her computer or something. But Sakeenah was more curious than cautious. She wanted to see what she actually tasted like.

‘Go on. Do it,’ was the next message and Sakeenah raised her messy fingers and put them in her mouth. She sucked on them and tasted herself. It was salty and kind of yummy.

‘Good girl.’ Sakeenah was shocked to see that message. How did this person know she tasted herself? She didn’t even know if it was all real or not.

‘I can see you, you know.’ Sakeenah nodded in horror and suddenly pushed her chair back. The first instinct was to cover up her body. She was naked on the chair showing her little breasts and Allah knows what else this person had seen. She put her ‘Winnie the Pooh’ shirt on quickly which didn’t do anything to cover her body. It only made her look more revealing and sexier. She looked down at her naked legs which were under the table as she stared at the screen.

‘I only wanted to tell you that you are so beautiful. I won’t tell anyone about this, I promise. You can speak. I can hear you.’

“I...I’m scared,” Sakeenah said.

‘Nothing to be scared about. Your Papa is a very good man. He will take care of you but you need to learn a lot more because plain sex gets boring if you keep doing it. I can teach you a lot more.’

Now Sakeenah was interested. She put her elbow on the desk and leaned forward with her chin resting on her hand. “I want to learn more. I want to impress my Papa.”

‘Oh, you will impress him but I want to put a condition on this. Don’t tell your Papa that you are talking to me or watching these videos on here. He wants you to study hard and that’s what you will do also. And learn more about this on the side.’

Sakeenah nodded with a smile. Whoever this guy was, he was nice and thoughtful. Sakeenah was sure she could manage both of these things and find a perfect balance. There was more text on the screen coming up.

‘Usually at night times, I’ll come on and we can have a little chat. I’m going to give you my email address. It’s better to chat on the messenger than this. How about 10 pm tonight after dinner?’

“That will be fine. What kind of things you will teach me?” Sakeenah asked.

‘You’ll find that out tonight. I have to go to work now. I’ll see you tonight.’

The Notepad closed itself and now only the video was showing of the girl playing with herself. Sakeenah had a lot to think about and she didn’t have any time too. She needed to get ready and do some housework. It was her day off school but the housework was piled up and it would take a whole day to do it if she didn’t move quickly.

The day was busy as usual. Apart from cooking, Sakeenah did everything. She washed the clothes, ironed them, dusted the whole house, vacuumed the carpets and even cleaned the bathroom while her mother took care of the cooking department. Sakeenah would rather cook than do all of this but she was a good girl and she listened to her mother. Papa came around 7pm, happy as usual. He asked Sakeenah about her day. She had to do a little bit of acting and tell him that it was so tiring with all the cleaning and washing and doing school work. She said she’d go to bed straight after dinner.

Part of the reason was that she had an ‘online date’ with someone on the Internet. She did not even know his name but it was something she was looking forward to. She wanted to put the impression that she was going to sleep early so Papa won't enter her room like last night. Not that she would not mind having another great night. She was preparing herself for him so she was willing to sacrifice his company for the training.

They had dinner at 8pm then had tea. She sat around the living room watching football with her Papa. Normally she would take interest in sports but her mind was on the date so she was killing time. After sitting around for an hour, she finally got up at half nine announcing her leave. There was still half an hour left till the end of the live football match. Her Papa looked at her and smiled. There was not a hint of nervousness or regard from the previous night on his face. He looked happy which made her smile also. 

“Have a good night. You've done well today, baby girl,” he said. Sakeenah blushed. Somehow she knew he didn’t just mean today but all the stuff they had been through. His attention was diverted back to the TV as she stood there, feeling special. She took this opportunity to exit the living room. After brushing her teeth and changing into more comfortable PJs, she sat on her computer chair with the PC on, waiting for magic to happen. It was almost 10 pm. Then she remembered that he had given her his email. She quickly logged into the instant messenger and there was his friend request. She accepted and now his status was online. Sakeenah wasn’t sure if she should be wearing any clothes. He hadn’t said anything and he had seen her naked. She was a little bit nervous and aroused at the same time.

A window popped up and he wrote a simple ‘Hi’. His name came as ‘A’. Just the letter ‘A’. She wrote ‘Hello’ back and changed her name to ‘S’. It was only fitting.

A: Did your dad say anything?

S: I didn’t really say anything to papa. He’s busy watching football. What are you doing?

A: I’m just on my computer. I can see you sitting there, you know.

S: I don’t know how you see me but I wasn’t sure if I should have my clothes on or not.

A: I can see you through the camera fitted on top of your monitor. The little glass dot is a camera and yeah, you can take off your top maybe. Let me see those little titties and also before you do that, I want you to go downstairs and grab like a cucumber or a carrot. Cucumber would be good. It will be a part of your training.

S: I’ll be right back then.

Sakeenah didn’t think why or what she was doing. Her mind was solely focused on the training. If this training made her strong then she was willing to learn and do anything. It wasn’t hard finding a good sized cucumber in the vegetable basket. Her Papa was just watching TV as usual. He didn’t even notice her go past him into the kitchen. The cucumber was of a decent size then her eyes fell on the stash of carrots laying there. She picked a good clean carrot also and hid the vegetables under her top as she ran back to her room. Luckily, Papa didn’t notice her again. This was good. Once in her room, she locked the door and put the objects on the table and took her top off. There was a message left by ‘A’.

A: When you come back, I want you to take your top off and take the cucumber in your hand. First, feel the length of it in your hands. Feel how hard and long it is. You can pretend it is your Papa’s cock. You’re going to look at it and think of sucking on it. Then instead of sucking on it, use your saliva and lick the sides of the cucumber and make it really wet then at the end suck the top bit. Make sure you wet it good with lots of spit and saliva.

It was a lot to take in for Sakeenah but she was determined. She read the whole message while holding the cucumber in her hands then she read it again taking a bit at a time. First thing was to hold the cucumber in her hand and feel it. It was just a green cucumber, pretty hard but smooth. Pretending it was Papa’s cock helped a little with her arousal too. Even though the cucumber was way bigger than Papa’s cock, she could get used to feeling it. She thought of sucking on it, putting her lips around it and actually putting it in her mouth. It made her mouth watery just to think about it. Next, she used that saliva to lick the sides of the cucumber as instructed. She was doing all of this topless in front of the camera as the anonymous guy watched and took pleasure. After lubricating the cucumber fully with her spit and saliva she finally took the huge thing in her mouth. It barely fit her little mouth as she looked on at the camera. A was typing. 

A: Take your time and suck it good. All you need to do is roll your tongue around it and jerk it up and down. Keep pretending it is your Papa’s cock. 

“I'm trying. It's so big though,” Sakeenah said, taking the cucumber out and speaking to the computer. She put it back in her mouth and tried to take it deeper. It filled her mouth as a string of saliva leaked from the corner of her mouth to her chest. She was trying her best pretending this was her Papa’s cock. She reckoned she could do a good job sucking on his cock rather than this cucumber. Suddenly her eyes bulged as she realised something. 

“You want me to suck my Papa’s cock like this?” Sakeenah asked in bewilderment. 

A: Yes. That's exactly what I want you to do tomorrow night. You can bring your Papa in your room. Keep the computer on so I can see you and get on your knees, unbuckle his trousers and suck his cock till its hard. When it's nice and hard, then you can lick its sides to make it nice and wet and after that take his head in your mouth and take as much of it in your mouth. 

Sakeenah was reading this and imagining at the same time. Sucking her Papa’s cock would be an amazing experience. She was ready for it. “I will do it. I want to suck his cock so bad. I want to taste him.”

A: Oh yes, you'll taste his cum alright. All you need to do is suck his head and jerk his cock up and down with your hands. That's all. 

Sakeenah decided to try that. She put the cucumber in her mouth and with her hand, she started to move it up and down the slick body of the object. She was drooling over the shaft as she jerked it thinking of how her Papa would taste like. 

A: That's how you do it. 

Sakeenah straightened up and put the cucumber next to the carrot on the table. She wrote, ‘thank you so much for telling me about this. I'm going to apply all of this on him tomorrow.’

A: That's not a problem. I'm going to show you a video of a girl blowing a guy. You can watch it and have an idea how it is done. Guys love it when girls blow them like this so if you can do this really good then your Papa will love you so much. Let's have you naked first though. Take off your Pj's, spread your legs and feel your pussy. Make it nice and wet and play with the carrot. You can use the carrot to insert in your pussy. In and out. I'll show you the video. 

Sakeenah obliged without any hesitation. She was so turned on by all of this talk as she got up and stepped out of her pj's. Sitting naked on the chair once again just like this morning, she spread her legs and ran her slender fingers over her wet slit. It was already soaking, slick and ready. She craved Papa’s cock right now, buried deep inside her pussy just like last night. “Ah,” she moaned as she opened her eyes to take the carrot and slowly inserted it inside her pussy as she looked on at the computer screen. A video was playing of a girl on her knees sucking an older man’s cock. Both were naked and happy. The girl took his cock in her mouth half way through, licked the sides and even his balls. Sakeenah’s free hand reached to grab the cucumber and it went in her mouth. She watched the video lewdly as both of her hands worked on different parts of her body. She could feel that sensation of the first night building up inside her pussy. That same feeling when her Papa touched her pussy sitting on the toilet seat. It was too much as she watched the girl take almost all of the guy's cock in her mouth, her jaw working hard and her eyes watery. She could see the determination in her eyes and Sakeenah wanted to show the same determination. Her pussy erupted and water sprayed out as the cucumber slipped out of her mouth on the floor. A muffled moan escaped from her pretty lips as she pushed out from her pussy. The liquid erupted again and landed on the underside of the table, on the leather chair and down on the carpeted floor. She made a huge mess, she realised as she sat up. “Oh, this is not good. The keyboard is soaked and the floor,” she said in between breaths as she felt her legs shaking still.

After closing the video, he was writing a message. ‘Well, clean up and don't forget to turn the computer on before bringing your papa in. I want to see it all. I'll be on after 10 anyway. And don't mention any of this to him. Good night.’

Sakeenah smiled with a warm fuzzy feeling inside her as she watched him log off. He was such a nice guy, whoever he was. She really liked how he told her about all this stuff. She didn't even know that girls liked to suck guys in this manner. It took a good ten minutes to clean things up then she was ready for bed. She slept good while thinking of her father and pleasing him. 

****

The next day she had a lot of school work to do. There were a lot of activities she took part in and by the end of the day, she was very tired. The previous night’s conversation was still in her mind but it wasn’t distracting her. She was very good at doing that. When she came home, she had to do some house work for her mother then study. After that, around 5 pm, she had some free time to herself and then she thought about last night. After all, he was a stranger from the Internet and she was talking to him. And the fact he had seen her naked. She blushed and felt embarrassed about that but it had happened and it was an accident. Tonight, though, she had a mission and this was the first time Sakeenah was going to be the one who was going to start something with her Papa. The other night, he came to her room and saw her in a very vulnerable horny mess and Sakeenah wanted him. She wanted him to take her and he did, and tonight she was going to do something for him which he was going to remember. It was her turn to give something back.

Locking the door, she took the cucumber from her first drawer and looked at it. She tried to remember how the girl was sucking the guy’s dick in the bedroom and also she didn't ignore the instructions of the strange man. She practiced on the cucumber for a good half an hour, sucking the top then licking the sides, spitting on it and lapping it up before taking it back in. By the end, she was a drooling mess and needed to be cleaned. She quickly cleaned herself and the cucumber. Putting it back in the drawer, she went downstairs to see her Papa. He must be home by now. It was around 7 pm.

He was just entering when she came downstairs. He greeted her with a smile and she cheered back hugging him. It was normal. Mother was there so Sakeenah couldn’t talk to him. There were plenty of opportunity to talk because Mama wasn't always around. Mama and Papa didn’t talk much but they never fought either. They just minded their own business. Besides, Papa was busy with his work and he had a daughter to take care of. She smiled at the naughty thoughts that came to her mind.

Finally, they had dinner at 8 pm and Mama left as usual. There was no football on tonight so Papa was just browsing channels idly. He did notice Sakeenah sitting on the other sofa, twirling a hair strand, looking at him.

“What’s the matter, sweetie? You haven’t gone to bed?” he asked casually while looking at the TV.

Sakeenah kept looking at him. She wanted his full attention so silence was the best thing here. He did look at her questioningly. “What’s wrong?”

“I want to do something,” Sakeenah blurted out. She knew Papa initially had said not to speak of that stuff again but something had happened the other night and it was a new beginning. He had been ignoring her for a week until a night ago when he not only fucked her pussy but also came inside her. Then the next morning he gave her a pill to eat.

“Something?” Papa’s voice was questioning.

“Something I saw in a video. I want us to do something. I will only tell you in my bedroom. I can’t show you it because I want to surprise you and do it myself.” Sakeenah felt a kind of excitement building in her core and body. She knew Papa wouldn’t say no to this. He was looking a bit perplexed. “Will you come to my room after ten? Around half ten?”

That will give her enough time to prepare herself and he can also make sure Mama is sleeping and stuff. She didn’t want them to be caught doing something wrong. She knew it was wrong. No father thought of his daughter like this. But Sakeenah felt good about it. She wasn’t allowed to have boyfriends or even go to normal parties while her best friend Faria went to all kinds of parties. This was how Sakeenah seeked to have fun. And she loved her Papa.

“OK, I’ll come then. I hope it isn’t what I think it is,” Papa said.

Sakeenah got up with a smile. “Nope. You can’t even guess.” With that teasing statement, she left the room and went to her room. The first thing she did was turn the computer on. It was still an hour to go till half 10. During that time, she went to the bathroom, brushed and washed then in her room, she applied minimal make-up on her face. Her eyeliner went perfect for a change. A light pink lip gloss bloomed her lips further as she smiled at the mirror. She let her hair fall down on her chest over her perky breasts as she combed them straight. Her hair was somewhere in between thick and smooth. She liked her hair. It never gave her any problems and she always got a special discount at Faria’s beauty parlour. After her hair, she picked an off white silky chemise which showed the little body she had. She was hoping to please Papa. After finalising, she checked the computer. A wasn't on so she turned the monitor off but kept the machine running and simply waited for Papa.

It was 15 minutes after ten when she heard a slight knock. She opened the door to let her Papa in the light of her bedroom. Sakeenah took a few steps back to let him take her on. He scanned her well groomed brown skinned body up and she felt her heart race and cheeks flushed. “Can I show you what I promised?”

Ijaz was speechless. His daughter was standing there in a very short nightie and smiling at him. Her nipples were just visible under her thin nightie as she looked on. He tried to put a smile on his face and nodded, feeling a twitch in his cock. It was getting hard. He was also a bit nervous, struggling with himself. He liked this. He wanted this and he was hard. So he smiled freely. 

Sakeenah didn't say a word. Her eyes trailed down to his hidden crotch as she walked forward and knelt on her knees before him. Her small hands came up and pulled his pyjamas down to reveal a thick circumcised brown cock. It was just about pointing upright, fully hard. Sakeenah felt her heart bursting out of her ribs as she looked at this wondrous thing for the first time in her life. It was so close and alive. She could feel the heat coming from it as it twitched. A single thick vein ran on the top disappearing just before his brown crown. Oh, she loved the length and girth of it. She knew what to do here. She had seen the videos. 

She placed her hands on his hips and looked up at her father. “Papa, I'm going to make you feel good like the girls do in the video.” 

Sakeenah wrapped her pink glossed lips around his cock head and slightly sucked him straightening his erection. She took more in and swirled her tongue around his head. Most girls in the videos started with either licking the sides of the shaft or by kissing the head first but Sakeenah wanted to start differently. She wasn't like those girls. She was Papa’s special girl. He had given her a good time and now she was going to return the favour. 

“Is this good, Papa?” she asked meekly as she held his cock from the base with her right hand. 

“Yes dear, keep going. This feels so good,” Ijaz said as he looked down at his daughter holding his throbbing cock. He was so hard he could fuck her on the floor right here and now but he let her unfold the surprise. She was really good at it. Then during the next ten minutes, Sakeenah wet his cock by running her tongue along the sides of his shaft. Up and down making it really wet with her tongue. Then she took his head in her mouth and started to jerk his cock up and down. This was what the girls did in the movies. Jerk the cock while suck the top bit. Sakeenah was after the white stuff. Cum.

“Will you cum for me, Papa?” she asked and it came as a shock to Ijaz.

“Who told you about this?” he asked as he watched her suck his cock head.

She gave him a pop suck then smiled at him, a teasing look in her eyes. There was no way she could tell him about the anonymous guy who had been talking to her. “I saw some videos.”

“Naughty girl,” he replied with a smile then grabbing her head in his hands, he pushed his cock inside her mouth. “Wrap your lips around my cock. Let me jerk it against your lips then I’ll cum.”

Sakeenah did exactly what her father told her. She wrapped her pretty lips around his cock and he started to move it in and out finding that release. He thought of how he was fucking his daughter’s mouth in her own bedroom. It was wrong and forbidden. This thought alone heightened his pleasure along with her brilliant sucking techniques and he shot his first rope of cum in her mouth then he quickly withdrew and came on her lips and mouth.

The salty cum came as a surprise as she was watching his face, lost in thought, probably thinking about how he was fucking his own daughter. It made her wet thinking that her Papa was having these kind of thoughts. Then she tasted his cum. She knew it would be salty but it was nice and warm, a good kind of salty. She pouted a little when he withdrew his cock from her mouth. She wanted to taste all of it but he spilled the rest of his cum on her lips and chin which was good. She leaned back on her hands and licked the cum off her upper lip using her tongue while looking at him.

“This tastes so good, Papa. Thank you for this.”

Ijaz smiled and patted her head. “No. Thank you for the surprise. I wasn’t expecting it. Honestly.”

“Isn’t this better than football? We should do this more often and other things.”

“We definitely should but we also need to be extra careful.”

“Mama won’t know a single thing about us. Don’t worry.”

Sakeenah was happy to please Papa. She said her goodnights and locked the door when he left. She turned her PC monitor on to see a message from her admirer.

A: That was so good. You guys went on for like fifteen minutes straight. That was so good. 

S: I wanted to go longer but he came. I really liked the taste. It's just like salted warm popcorn. 

A: Hahah, really. I was watching it through the camera and kinda jerking off to it. 

S: Did you cum too? 

A: Yes, I did. 

S: I wonder what does yours taste like? 

A: Well why don't you come over and taste it? I don't live that far. 

Sakeenah felt her heart race. This guy lived somewhere near. With shaky fingers, she typed her reply. 

S: Really? You live nearby? Have I seen you?

A: Yes, you've seen me. And I want to meet up with you. 

S: I don't go out of the house a lot. Except for school and stuff. 

A: Well, you go to Faria’s to get your nails and hair done. 

S: How the hell do you know about Faria?

A: Who doesn't know about that one? But anyway, will you meet me? 

S: I don't know you enough. I'm not sure. 

A: OK, we'll talk about it later. 

It was a little strange of him to ask for a meet up, Sakeenah thought. Especially after he had helped her a lot and educating her on the sexual stuff. It was him who showed her various videos and the whole blowjob idea was his too. Sakeenah discarded the thought and went to bed with a smile.

****

The next few days were busiest for Sakeenah as she had to wrap up for summer holidays. It was her last year at school before she went to uni. She was thinking of having a gap year but her consultant teacher advised against it so Sakeenah had a lot of work to do. She had just finished giving her exams not long ago and now she was looking forward to the next term, hopefully in uni. She was supposed to meet Faria but she got late at school so she decided to text her that she won't be coming. Faria texted back that she was going to a party tonight. It was Friday today. Faria always went out on Fridays. That was one thing she never missed. Sakeenah felt a bit lonely thinking about that. She'll be in her room, sulking and probably doing some chores for her Mama. 

Her Papa was a happy man as always which made Sakeenah smile the more. For the whole five days she didn't get to turn her computer on. Now as the day winded down, after doing her chores she lounged at the living room sofa taking in the mild afternoon sunshine. She sat there for a while thinking she would turn her PC on tonight and see what she can do. Naughty things weren't on her mind but she couldn't help thinking those things. With a sigh she went to her room to kill time until her Papa arrived at half 7. They had dinner, watched a bit of TV. Sakeenah told Papa all about her day and she implied that she was very tired and going to bed early. She was in her bedroom not long after. 

She turned her computer on and realised that her heart was racing faster than normal and something was tingling in her core. She was getting horny at the thought of talking to A. She had missed talking to him and she was looking forward to reading his messages and talking to him. As expected, he had sent a lot of messages, mainly asking where she was. He was online so she sent him a message. Within a couple of exchange of messages, she admitted being horny.

A: You know you should come out and let me sort out your horniness. 

Sakeenah swallowed. He was talking about meeting again. Sakeenah was curious what he could do that her Papa cannot. She had already had sex with him and given him a blowjob. What was more one could do? She was puzzled but she couldn't ignore the fact that she was turned on by talking to him and even more turned on at the thought of him touching her body, however may he looked like. She thought for a second before replying. 

S: Where exactly are you?

A: I'm at 21 Coniston Way. 

S: That's the street Faria lives in.

A: Yes and she's my good friend. You don't need to worry. We keep this between ourselves. 

S: It just feels a little strange.

A: Sure does, especially if you're going out like this to meet a stranger but then again, your own father has had sex with you. What could you possibly do more to feel strange? 

Sakeenah thought for a second. The guy was right. Also he had seen her give blowjob to Papa and he probably had recorded it too. Sakeenah appreciated him being nice and understanding.

A: You need to tell your Papa. It's half 9, still day light. Tell him you're going to Faria. If he calls to confirm, I'll handle it. You won't be in any trouble. Make some excuse. Meet me there at half ten. 

It was a lot to ask. Even though Sakeenah used to go to Faria’s for a sleepover but it had been a while and Papa would become suspicious. And on top of it, she wasn't going to Faria’s. She was going to this man’s house but he said he would handle it. She wondered how close he and Faria were?

Sakeenah was taking a big risk as she dressed up putting a t shirt and jeans on then covering it with one of her brown abayas. The abaya wasn't too thick. It was one of those fashionable ones with a line of embroidery running down the whole length at the front. She managed to get her Papa at the hall outside. Making him understand wasn't that hard. She said Faria needed one of her cosmetic boxes and also she needed some assistance in preparing a bride tomorrow early morning so that was why she was going over to stay the night and get everything ready. It was an emergency. 

Sakeenah’s heart was exploding as she was explaining. Her throat was dry and she had clutched the embroidery of her abaya hard as she looked at Papa. What she didn't do was show any signs of nervousness on her face. She hoped she succeeded in that. Papa asked her if she'd be fine going alone. 

“It's still daylight and it's only ten minutes away. I'll text you when I get there.”

She went back to her room pretending to get the makeup box and listened for her Papa to go back to his room. Instead he went to the toilet but after a couple of minutes, he went to his room. Sakeenah checked over her room once then closed her door after turning the lights off. 

The summer night had a slightly cold breeze cutting through her abaya and dress. She had never wore anything immodest like t-shirt and jeans outside. In fact, she bought these clothes herself, keeping them away from Papa. But now that he had seen her naked, she wondered if he would approve her wearing a t shirt in the house. It wasn’t like she had massive breasts to hide. Her boobs were little and flat with light brown nipples. A shudder ran through her body as she thought of the boy fondling her nipples. It was one of the things she was looking forward to.

Coniston way wasn’t very far away. Half of the street was some kind of industrial area and the other half houses. She didn’t know what number Faria lived on but it was nowhere near 21. Number 21 was at the start of the street and the industrial area fell into that. Sakeenah turned to face the street. The fifth house was Faria’s. It was getting dark so she checked the number to have an idea where she was. 109. So she was to walk the whole street. Still, she thought 21 would fall in the industrial side. Around fifteen minutes in, she was standing in front of a warehouse kind of shed. It was dark and she had been counting the houses. This was where A had told her to come? A big shed? She couldn’t really see ahead as she stood under the orange street light. A car flashed its headlights twice and Sakeenah moved towards it. Some kind of wariness had settled over Sakeenah and she was nervous. It was not what she had in mind. Meeting someone in the dark in a warehouse. The car didn’t flash again as she walked the distance and the darkness seemed to grow. No, she had to go back. She was anxious and nervous so she stopped near the car and turned to the side. She was also frustrated because there was nobody there to greet her and it was too dark also. The person in the car didn't even bother to get out and greet her. Eventually she turned back fully and was about to head back when someone called.

“Sakeenah, it’s me.”

Sakeenah wasn’t sure if she had heard the voice before. It was kind of familiar. The lights were still off but someone had stepped out of the car and was standing behind her. She turned to look. It was Ali. From the computer shop. Sakeenah was shocked to see him there.

“Ali! Was it you on the computer?” Sakeenah asked, a hand on her mouth.

Ali shifted uncomfortably on his feet. He looked a bit agitated. “S...Sakenah. I want to show you something. Come inside with me. It wasn’t me. It was...It is complicated. Just come inside and I’ll tell you.”

Sakeenah felt a little relaxed. She kind of liked Ali. She thought he was a harmless boy so she followed him inside the warehouse. The lights were already on as the door closed behind her. The warehouse was mostly empty with some chairs, a table and a tv sitting nearby. On the other end, an expensive looking Aston Martin stood in all its glory.

A scream sounded behind her back and she immediately turned back. “Ali!” She shouted as she saw Ali was on the floor, sprawled like someone had knocked him out. A slim man stood beside him, holding a small metal rod, wearing bagging trousers, a jacket and a cap. He had a slim, long face with a little trimmed stubble of a beard. He had an amusing smile on his face as he turned his head up to look at her from Ali. The kind of smile which meant all the wrong things possible in the world. The kind of smile which made Sakeenah nervous and sweaty. And the most terrifying thing about it was that she knew this face. 

That face belonged to Faria’s brother.


End file.
